I Belong in an Asylum
by Jen Summers
Summary: Harry Potter has just woken up to see who Luna really is, just as his enemy gains interest in her. Add this to the strange happenings at Hogwarts, and you have some crazy things happening.
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't wait to post this one. I've been working hard on it, and I think it's good. I hope at least.**

**Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I'm writing on a fan website about stuff that didn't happen in the book, then it would lead you to this TRUTHFUL assumption: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related. These are all J.K. Rowling's amazing characters. **

Hello, I'm writing this on the toilet.

OH! I don't mean to say that I'm going to the bathroom. I'm just sitting on top of the toilet with the lid on it. The lavatory has been the only place I can get any peace from my tormenters at school for the past five years. Hopefully, I won't have to add a sixth year.

Only Moaning Myrtle is in here. And she has been quite pleasant company for me ever since I decorated her toilet with puffy paint and the stall with a few pictures of Filch that I put a spell on. They now say, "I'm a dirty git! I only cared about my cat when the chamber was opened. I should have thought about poor, beautiful Myrtle!"

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm supposed to be writing about what happened today.

Maybe I'm not ahead of myself though. Maybe this journal is so far behind and I'm just moving at an accelerated pace and I've already written down what happened, it just happened so fast I don't remember.

You never know. Kas Kornas are known for slowing down one's time perception, and they are drawn to magical water. So a nest might have been in the lake, and a few might have gotten into the bathroom.

Or maybe I'm just getting ahead of my self.

I'm Luna by the way.

Luna Lovegood.

AKA Loony Lovegood.

'Loony.' Not very clever, I must say. But, oh well.

Back to today. The first day I went back to Hogwarts for my sixth year. It was about 68.406943 degrees Fahrenheit. Sunny mostly.

So, anyway, I was on the train in my usual compartment, last carriage, three seats from the back, when I was joined by Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

This wasn't that odd. For my fourth year the three of them joined me, and for my fifth year, Harry and Neville gave me company. I knew that the redheaded boy and the pretty bushy haired brunette were on prefect's duty, and would come later.

So, Harry sat next to me on one side, and Neville and Ginny sat together on the other side. I knew that Ginny and Harry were together for a while last year. I had felt honored when Ginny told me.

I think that maybe, just maybe, she might be a friend. Hopefully.

But I was surprised to see that they seemed comfortable around each other. Over the summer they must have grown into friends, which was nice.

So I said hello to the three of them. Neville looked at me in a shocked way. I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe a Wrackspurt got him. But he seemed to be looking for my usual butterbeer cap necklace and my radish earrings.

But I wasn't wearing a necklace, and clear crystal earrings that no one would recognize as shrunken and crystallized Crumple-Horned Snorkack eggs. But oh well.

Come to think of it, quite a few people had looked at me the way Neville had been looking at me just then. Draco and his Slytherin friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, a fourth year called Jimmy Peakes and his friend called Ritchie Coote, a couple of boys from my Ravenclaw year, and that girl, Millicent Bulstrode.

And, when I glanced to my left, Harry Potter.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny had said happily. "You look great! I didn't see you at all this summer."

"You look lovely too." And she did, her read hair was a few inches below her collarbone, and her face looked happier than ever. "I was with Daddy all summer, out of the country."

"Really? Why?"

"OH! We were looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks! We found a nest of their dead eggs, but we didn't get to see them."

Ginny grinned. "That's great, Luna!"

"Thanks!" I was grinning like mad.

"How's the Quibbler?" Harry said, sounding like he was choking something out.

"Great! Daddy has been trying to publish an article about the Rotfang Conspiracy, but he has been forbidden by someone who doesn't want the truth leaking out. This coming summer, he's going to allow me to go on a few interviews with him. I wrote a few articles this year, but I haven't been allowed to go anywhere. If he'll let me, then this summer I'm going to interview a vampire who supposedly was in the Minister's clan."

Neville and Harry stifled laughs, but Ginny just smiled. She was extremely happy for some reason.

But it was nice, being around someone who was happy around me.

I began humming 'Weasley is our King' softly. Honestly, it's a song that sticks in your head. It just pops into my head and plays over and over and over again. The only way to get it out is to hum it.

Harry looked a little put out when he heard me humming, oddly enough. He shook his messy black hair, and I had the insane urge to touch it.

My shoulders started cramping up; they had been doing that a lot lately, ever since I tripped down the stairs. I was in such a hurry to get down that I tripped, and forgot to take the proper care for myself. I stretched my arms out as far as they could go. I do that just like my mother did. Arms up in the air, back arched, wrists pointed as hard as possible downward and pointer fingers a few inches above the others. I look a lot like my mother.

The witch with the candy cart, whose name happened to be Melinda, a fact not many knew, came by. I bought a chocolate frog and a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Harry, Neville and Ginny pooled their money and bought about half the cart.

"Do you want anything, Luna," Ginny asked, holding up a licorice wand.

I shivered, "Ugh… No thank you. Thanks though!"

"What's with the shiver?" Harry questioned me, probably expecting a conspiracy.

"I had a bad experience with licorice wands."

"With licorice wands? In all their magical goodness?" Neville said, stuffing a few into his mouth.

"Yes. In my first year, the boy with white blonde hair put something, I'm not sure what, into my bag, and I got sick for a few weeks, and my skin turned blue every few minutes. Ever since, I can't eat them."

"Malfoy." All three of them decided together.

I shrugged. "Perhaps. But, oh well."

"Luna, you can't just let people walk all over you. You have to…" Ginny told me. I tuned her out. I'd gotten this speech before. I just nodded at her occasionally.

Neville and Harry began a game of exploding snap, which got my attention. I was quite good at that game. They had only gotten a few cards up when it exploded.

"May I?" I asked them.

"Sure."

I quickly put up the cards, getting a two-foot high tower built before they exploded.

"Very nice!" Neville grinned, while Harry whistled appreciatively. I grinned.

"Thanks, Daddy taught me how to play while we were searching for Nolvers in Australia."

At this point the compartment door slid open and Hermione and Ron walked in, holding hands and smiling like mad at each other. "Hiya, Harry, Nev, Gin and—" Ron paused at this point seemingly taking me in "Luna." He finished. Hermione waved at them, she had managed to partially tame her bushy hair, so that now it merely looked very fluffy.

"Hello Hermione." I said, pronouncing each one of the vowels. "Hello Ronald." They had lovely, long names that I liked to say.

"Luna." She said nodding and smiling hesitantly. I don't think she was too keen on me. We're very different people, so that's to be expected. I smiled brightly at her anyway. Ron sat on Harry's other side, and Hermione plopped down into his lap. I smiled, they were so adorable together.

Oh my! What if they had been bitten by a luvver bug? I could never forgive myself for not noticing… But no… they didn't have any tell tale marks on their elbows. That is where luvver bugs bite after all. Phew. That was a close one.

A glance at Harry showed that he was fine with this display of affection. A little tongue twister from some muggle movie popped into my head. I had been trying to remember it on the ride to King's Cross. Amidst the mist of coldest posts? Was that it? No… The mist amidst the stout? No, it was longer. Of stoutest wrists the posts insist… Oooh. I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was.

"Oh!" I cried out loud. "I remember it now." The others stared at me. I berated myself mentally, thinking that I had once again convinced everyone I was abnormal. Well, I guess that it didn't matter what they thought. That's what my mother always taught me.

Ginny was used to my eccentricities and asked "Remember what?"

"Just something my dad and I were trying to remember, it just occurred to me."

"What was it?"

"It was a tongue twister from a muggle movie I saw a few years back."

"Let's hear it." Ronald said, I think he wanted some entertainment. Hermione shot him a look at him from her perch on his lap.

I thought for a minute, and decided that if they thought I was weird, then so be it. "Amidst the mist and coldest frosts with stoutest wrists and loudest boasts, he thrusts his fists against the post—"

"—And still insists he sees the ghosts." Harry finished, interrupting me. He was looking at me from his seat oddly, as if just now really seeing me. "That's from that clown movie… IT."

I nodded.

Hermione frowned. "I hated that bloody movie." She said, nestling a little into Ronald. "Jason made me watch it when I was 10."

Ronald looked up at her angrily. "And who now must this 'Jason' fellow be?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"My cousin. Who did you think?" Ronald shrugged his shoulders and relaxed a little, muttering something about a 'cradle-robbing-Krum'. Now that sounded interesting. Harry hadn't taken his eyes off me. This was a bit unnerving, as his eyes made emeralds look pale.

"How'd you see the movie Luna?" Harry questioned, as though no one had spoken.

"My father and I stayed in a muggle hotel and he was out. I was bored so…"

"You watched that movie alone?" Harry's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Yeah," A blush was beginning to come to my cheeks. "I've always liked horror movies, so I just watched it."

"I like them too. I saw it when I was younger when the Dursley's were out. I went up to Dudley's toy room and hid his clown toys." Everyone in the compartment giggled. "Steven King is insane. He has to be a vampire or something."

I rolled my eyes in a mock-exasperated way. "Oh please. He's possessed by Plano Martilla, a famous spirit calling Indian."

"Oh really now?"

"Of course. Haven't you been reading the Quibbler at all?"

Harry grinned in a sheepish way, spreading surprising warmth through me. "I suppose not thoroughly enough."

A pale good-looking teenage boy with platinum blonde hair opened the door. "Hi. May I borrow Luna for a moment?"

**And here comes the entrance of Mr. Malfoy. Luna is looking very hot to the guys and Milicent right now, so that's going to play a little role in the story. I think I'm switching it to Harry's POV if I write a new chapter. If anyone wants me to, I will, even if it's just for one person. But it is super motivating to have a lot of reviews…  **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, author's note time, this is very much needed. To make this story work, everything that happened at the end of the sixth book, will be happening at the end of Harry's seventh year. Harry wouldn't be very much in the mood for any type of romance, or most likely even at Hogwarts if Dumbledore had died a few short months ago. Sirius is dead; Dumbledore alive, and people know that Voldemort is risen. Snape was never the DADA teacher, Slughorn was, but he quit. Confused? E-mail me. **

"Hi. May I borrow Luna for a moment?" Draco said, poking his head into the compartment.

_What the **hell**? _I said to myself. _Why does Malfoy want to talk to Luna? _Luna cocked her head in a way I found bloody adorable.

"Well… I suppose." Her huge blue eyes were curious, and she stood up fluidly, despite the moving train. My shoulders tensed up and I shot Malfoy a hate filled glare. Without Luna noticing, he shot me a smirk and raised his eyebrows up and down once. I locked my jaw and pulled my hands into fists, then crossed my arms. Luna walked in a dance like fashion out of the compartment to my immense annoyance. The moment the door was closed, I snapped my head towards Hermione.

"What's that about?" I demanded. She looked at me in a surprised fashion.

"I'd highly appreciate it if you wouldn't use that tone with me, Harry." She told me. "And I don't know. Perhaps Malfoy just wants to speak with Luna."

"If he even starts in on her…" Ginny began angrily.

"We'll get him, Ginny." Neville said, nudging her gently.

"Malfoy just wants to speak with Luna." I said doubtfully. "After everything that bastard has done?"

Ron spoke up. "I agree with Harry. Malfoy is a little prick who probably just wants to screw Luna."

"Why would that be?" Hermione said in a frosty voice.

Oblivious to Hermione's anger, he said, "Did you look at Luna? She's hot. She's still weird, but she looks hot." Hermione stood up and sat by Ginny. "What?" Ron asked, unaware that he'd said anything wrong. She shook her head. Ron looked exasperatedly at me. Neville laughed at Ron. Hermione looked furiously out the window, as though she was attempting to melt it with her gaze.

"Ron, **_no_**." Ginny told him passionately that what he said was completely wrong to say around his girlfriend of only three months.

"But why is it such a problem, Harry?" Hermione asked me, determined to act as though Ron had suddenly sprouted wings and flown out the compartment window 20 minutes ago, and that would have been completely normal. I opened my mouth, about to reply, but I wasn't exactly sure what to reply with. I shut it and opened it again.

Only to shut it once more. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

She looked at me confused, I smiled a little, but I was still curious as to what could possibly be going on out there. _Why do I care so much about what Luna and Malfoy_(at the name Malfoy, something flared hideously in my chest)_are talking about? _I puzzled on that for a few moments. _Maybe it's because she looks so bloody hot. Oh no. This is Luna, it's too, too wrong to be thinking of her that way. _

"I don't know." I said uncomfortably. "Maybe because Malfoy is an idiotic git, and I don't want him talking to someone as innocent as Luna."

"Innocent?" Ginny laughingly questioned. "You've apparently been to Hogsmade with her." Neville, Ron and I looked at her in an alarmed fashion. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I don't mean she's a kleptomaniac or a slut or something, but she's not exactly dressed in virginal white." I glared at the compartment door and huffed angrily. I started chewing on the inside of my cheek and Ginny looked at me surprised. She nudged Hermione and murmured something. Hermione knitted her eyebrows together as though she was puzzling something, then shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Ohhh, nothing." Ginny sing-songed, giggling.

"What?" I demanded from Hermione.

She smiled at me as though she pitied my idiocy. "Oh, Harry."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Neville asked.

"Or me for that matter." Ron cut in and added his two cents.

I looked at them both annoyed. "Or maybe the person who it's about… me!"

"Don't worry about it Harry." Ginny teased me. Hermione laughed.

"Women." Ron.

"Are brilliant." Hermione said as if she was finishing his sentence. Ron shot her a look.

"If you two are going to be together, you might as well stop arguing." Ginny broke up the argument quickly. "I mean the only reason you bickered before was because you were so bloody blind to how you felt about each other. Now you're both just being stubborn." Neville smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Ginny, wrong thing to say." He said to her quietly. Ginny waved that off.

"Stubborn!?" They both shouted.

"I am not stubborn—"

"Oh don't even get me started on you, missy. What about—"

"Shut up." I commanded in an infuriated voice. "I have a headache." At their alarmed looks I stopped. "Not a **scar**ache, but a headache… like a sinus infection or something."

"If you have a headache, maybe drinking some of this would help." Said a dreamy voice. My head snapped around to see the voice's owner so fast I felt in crack a little. Luna had been standing there, leaning against the compartment for God knows how long. It didn't appear she'd heard my questions about what her and Malfoy had been doing or talking about when she was outside of the compartment. But that didn't mean anything. He knew that Luna normally had a serene expression on her undeniably very, very pretty face, so who knew what she'd heard. She pulled a little bottle out of her robe pocket.

I stared at the bottle. It contained a blue liquid that seemed to be constantly swirling. It had silver shimmers in it that randomly turned a blinding gold. The bottle had no label, but it did have a cork stopper that had a thin silver chain coming from the top of it and swirling around and down the bottle. I gave her a tight smile and glanced at Hermione. She shook her head frantically. This wasn't the head shaking that indicated that she knew what it was, but she was using common sense to tell me not to use it. "Um, no thanks Luna. I'm fine; it's really not that bad.

She shrugged her small shoulders sweetly. "Okay" she put the small bottle back into her pocket. "But if you need it, just ask." A slightly pained look came across her face, and she stretched in that intoxicating way of hers.

Ron was unprepared for this and stared at her obviously. I looked away quickly to avoid doing just that. Hermione's eyes were on me at this point, worried about my headache still, no doubt, so luckily she didn't see Ron. When Luna stopped stretching, he looked away quickly as if he'd just looked at his own mum naked. I smirked, and immediately was reminded of Malfoy. A huge part of me was tempted to ask what he had wanted, but I bit my tongue. I didn't want her to get suspicious or anything. _Wait… suspicious of what?_ The realization dawned on me. _Oh no. I can't like Luna Lovegood._

I glanced at the girl in question. She was fingering her light blue bag gently, as though tempted to reveal its contents to the apartment. I tried to look away, to focus on anything but Luna. My eyes wouldn't obey, and they kept flickering back to her. I tried to settle on a trivial part of her. Her feet seemed good. I glanced at them. From what I could see of her black shoes (were those real ballet shoes?) her feet were small. Small feet that led to legs. Long legs for such a small person. I shook my head slightly. Her hands! Good, good. She had small hands with long fingers. Her nails were painted a shimmering aqua, and she had a slightly dull silver ring with a small, small diamond (or what appeared to be one) in it.

"Alright Harry?" Neville asked, concerned. I broke out of my trance. I wasn't sure whether to strangle Neville, or get down on my knees and praise him for taking me out of my fascination with Luna for the moment.

"Yeah." I said. I gave him an odd look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked like your eyes were about to bug out of your head." Ginny informed me.

"Maybe his glasses are magnifying his eyes." Luna said excitedly. She leaned forward to examine me. She tilted her head to the side, and my breath caught in my throat. Luna smelled so good. Sweet… but clean and minty at the same time. My head swam because of her closeness. She sat back, and cool air hit my face. "They," She began, waving to my eyes, "Appear to be normal. Maybe a trick of light, Gin."

Ginny nodded. "It's possible, I _suppose_."

"What were you all talking about while I was gone?" Luna asked. _Gone with **Malfoy**._ A monster in my chest roared wrathfully.

"Uh, um." I cleared my throat. "We were… um well, talking about, uh—"

"This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and if they will last." Neville cut in smoothly and firmly. I looked at him, surprised. Neville had apparently changed over the summer. He even looked different. His face had lost some of it's fat, so he no longer had a perfectly round face. He looked older, thinner and stronger. But his feet were still huge, with allowed Harry to see that he was still the slightly awkward boy who he had known since first year. Ginny looked at Neville in a delighted surprise before turning to see if Luna had bought the lie.

Her face was shining with excitement, "Oh yes! Daddy and I talked about that this summer. He thinks the job is cursed. He does have some crazy theories, but he's always entertaining to talk to. I think that lots of people feel the same way about me."

Luna's blatant honesty was showing itself, and there was a small awkward silence before Ginny spoke. "We probably won't even have DADA this year. I mean, no one has managed to keep the job for over a year."

"But we need Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione cut in. "Especially with You-V-Voldemort," Ron shuddered, "Finally out in the open. I'm sure the students who were in the DA should be fine, but what about those who weren't?"

"Relax, Hermione." Ron told her. "I'm sure they found someone. Breathe through your worry." Hermione glared at him.

"I do miss the DA." Luna said. "It was like having friends."

"You do have friends Luna." Ginny told her. "Unless you don't like me or something." Luna looked as though she was trying hard to conceal a smile.

"How could someone not like you?" Luna said sweetly.

"Well," Ron sighed, "Let me tell you. I'm really good at this one." Ginny threw a licorice wand at Ron. He caught it in his mouth. "Eh, fanks!" He mumbled through a full mouth. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." He mock scolded her. She laughed.

"What flavor is this one?" Luna said curiously, holding up a brown jellybean with tan specks all over it. Ron gave it an odd look. He took it from her and examined it.

"I don't know." He said after a long pause. "Cocoa?

"I don't think so, Ron." Neville said, eyeing it warily. Luna took it from Ron, looked at it for a moment and popped it in her mouth. She wrinkled her nose and swallowed it.

"Wood." She stated. "It was a wood flavored jelly bean."

"What does wood taste like?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Stop it Ginny." Ron made a face. "This sounds so wrong."

"What?"

"Wood… like Oliver Wood."

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. "You're a pig. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What!? You said it not me." Ron attempted to defend himself.

"And you thought of it. Why must you turn a perfectly normal conversation about jelly bean flavors into something disgusting… and involving Quidditch?"

"I just said what everyone was thinking. Am I right guys?" No one said anything. Ron looked at me. I smiled slightly at him, amused. "Fine, you know what? Go ahead. Lie to yourselves." Some might have thought these words were fighting words, but Ron was smiling and joking.

"Haven't you ever eaten a popsicle on a stick Ginny?" Luna asked as if nothing had happened.

"A what?"

Hermione cut in before Luna could with one of her conspiracies. "Muggle treat. Frozen juice on a wooden stick, sometimes with a joke. The stick, I mean, not the frozen part." Luna nodded in agreement.

"The stick talks?" Ron questioned.

Hermione exasperatedly rolled her eyes. "No Ronald. _Why_ didn't you take Muggle Studies?" She sighed. "Printed on the stick."

"Frozen juice on a wooden stick." Ginny laughed. "Oh, Muggles. They do find ways to amuse themselves, don't they?" I grinned at her.

"You have no idea." I informed her dryly, thinking of Dudley's ways of amusing himself.

"We'd better change into our robes." Hermione said, being the responsible one she was.

I was vividly reminded of our first year, back when Hermione was me and Ron's number one enemy. I took a moment to reflect on all that had changed. This was our last train ride to Hogwarts. I stared at Ron and Hermione, now a couple, but still my best friends, and vowed to remember them like this. No matter what happened outside of Hogwarts, or inside it for that matter, they were with me. I knew them well enough by now to know that they always would be, whether I wanted them or not. I sighed and stood up, my legs slightly achy from sitting in a cramped position for so long.

"We must be somewhere close to Hogwarts." With that, she stood and beckoned the other girls out of the compartment.

When they left I looked at Neville and Ron. "Hey guys. This is our last train ride to Hogwarts."

Neville furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. I forgot about that. Weird."

Ron smiled wryly. "It's been a ride."

"Yeah." I shook my head. "One hell of a ride."

**Done. I get a review, I'll update, but if it's only one then it will take me longer. Lol You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do it would be greatly appreciated. I really like to know how I'm really doing, so… yeah, I'm done, sorry. : ) kthanksbye**


	3. Chapter 3

That had been a rather interesting ride.

Well, that's what had happened earlier.

Sitting with people, just makes me feel so happy. So, well, complete, I suppose the word is. Harry had been acting rather oddly in the carriage. He kept biting his tongue and cracking his jaw and rotating his shoulders in an irritated way. His shoulders had gotten… broader over the summer. His arms had gotten more muscled, as had the rest of him. His jaw had squared off. His eyes were still the same blinding green. Framed by those long, black eyelashes. Long for a boy. Oh damn. Please don't tell me that I'm starting to like the boy who lived. How bloody _typical_ of a teenage girl. Well, I assure you, there is no way in Yipsy Land that I'm going to allow this to happen.

Hm, I really should be off to dinner. I'll just need to say good-bye to Myrtle. She gets rather upset when I don't. First though, to attend to my shoes.

"Myrtle?" I called out tentatively. I walked over to her stall, my shoes making a soft tapping sound against the marble. I knocked on her stall door. She flew out of her toilet.

"What, Luna? What could possibly be so important that you'd have to disturb me during my wallowing time!" Tears came to her eyes. "Maybe you simply don't care about me anymore."

"Of course I care about you Myrtle." I assured her in my normal serene voice. "I just wanted to tell you I was going to dinner."

"Oh." She sniffed. "I forgot all about dinner…" She broke off and her voice rose up a notch, "As I can't eat anymore."

"Must save a lot of time." I mused.

She considered this point and nodded. She shook her head and her voice took on an annoyed quality, something I was quite used to hearing in people. It doesn't bother me much anymore. Once you've heard the first 38 annoyed voices, they all seem to blend together. "Your shoes are obnoxious."

A full grin pushed through to my features. "I know!" I began excitedly. "I put a charm on them. The tapping is very high pitched to Kas Kornas, I just did it a moment ago. Speaking of which, you haven't happened to see any around here lately, have you?"' Myrtle shook her head and stared at me. Then she flew dramatically up into the air and back into her U-bend. I shrugged, and turned and walked out of the restroom.

I was a little late to dinner, but I didn't speed up my pace as I walked the corridors. They were dimly lit, and that coupled with the slightly medieval looking stone would normally have an eerie effect over a place, but not Hogwarts. My footsteps echoed, and I thought of my earlier conversation with Draco Malfoy.

_I had no idea what Draco wanted to speak to me about. He'd spoken to me before, but only to taunt me. Normally he wouldn't bother pulling me away from other's to do it privately. Perhaps he was taking a turn for the better. I stood and followed him out of the compartment, silently closing the door behind me. _

"_Hello, Lovegood." He said quietly, with a smirk on his features. He leaned casually against the wall and cocked his head. He ran his gaze over me, and I had the oddest feeling of being examined by a Pullywalus, little microscopic creatures that lived in walls of young children's play rooms and examine their thoughts and daydreams. _

_Not showing my discomfort, I replied with a, "Hello, Draco. If it gives you pleasure, you may continue calling me Loony. I really don't mind." He looked a little repentant, though not in the traditional sense I was used to seeing. More in a way like he was hoping I wouldn't remember that._

_He paused, as though considering his words carefully "That's alright." I didn't bother responding to him. There was a silence that most would have considered awkward. To me, it just seemed unavoidable. "Well," He continued, breaking the quiet that had come between us, "I see summer has been good to you." He raked his eyes over my body again, and at the back of my head, little tiny warning bells started to chime almost inaudibly, though I didn't see why. I shook it off._

"_Oh yes. Traveling with my father is quite exciting. For me, that is. Others would probably hate it." He looked a little uneasy, unsure of what to say._

"_Yeah…" He looked like he thought my father was in incompetent twit. " Lovegood, I confess that me coming over here was more than to make small talk._

"_Oh?" I didn't sound surprised, though I normally don't, because I didn't expect him to have just come to talk. _

"_Well, the thing is, you and I are similar creatures." I furrowed my brow at this. I hadn't the faintest idea what this boy was talking about. "I mean, neither of us care what other's think of us, we're both smart," At this point I wondered how he knew I had O's in most of my classes. "And we are both well, gifted with our appearances." He waited for me to say something, but I remained quiet and watched him. "So it would make sense if you ditched Potty, Weasel, the Mudblood, the littlest Weasel and that squib for more desirable company." He smiled at me again._

"_Who's company, precisely?" I asked coldly. _

"_Mine of course." He looked like he had just given me a very happy treat._

"_Tempting, as it is to join the company of a peroxide blonde who has idiotic, childish nicknames for whomever he comes into contact with, I'll have to pass. Because, in all honesty, Draco, all of the people in the compartment have more talent, brains and compassion in their little toe's nail than three of you." I expected this to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face like dragon blood on a polished surface, but he continued that little sneer. _

"_That's quite fine." He cocked his head at me. "I like a challenge." Anger bubbled up inside me, but I kept a blank face. _

"_I hope you like losing." I told him sweetly. Then I turned around and went back into the compartment. Back to my friends._

I arrived at the Great Hall's open doors, took one look and spun around. Draco Malfoy was waiting at the door. I doubted he was waiting for me, but I didn't want to walk by him. I was starving, but I'd manage for a while. I walked back up the corridor looking down determinedly. Then, I felt it.

"OH!" I shouted shuddering. It felt like I'd walked through snow starkers. I stumbled forward but caught myself.

"Lunatic, watch where you're going!" Called an annoying voice. I glanced up to see Peeves, the resident poltergeist leering down at me.

"Sorry, Peeves." I told him as politely as I could and tried to keep walking.

"Loopy, Loony, Lunatic Luna." He said, looping and trying to pass through me to give me that horrible sensation. I ducked frantically. Suddenly, Peeves cursed and flew upward. Cautiously I straightened and turned around. Harry Potter stood behind me, a soft smile on his face. His wand was hanging at his side.

"Hey Luna." He said. "Alright?"

"Oh yes." I didn't want him to worry about me. "That was actually quite mild. Thanks so much Harry." I paused. "But how did you do it?"

"Eraser up the nose." Was his simple answer. "Lupin taught it to me." I smiled at him. "You weren't at dinner… did something happen."

"Oh, no… I just wasn't very hungry." A dreadful lie, as my stomach growled audibly. He smirked.

"Follow me," He laughed. I did, without question. "You missed the Sorting, and the new DADA teacher."

"Oh?" In all honesty, I was a tad surprised that there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But not much surprises me.

"Mhm. Some American bloke. In his thirties, I'd presume. Seems like a decent enough guy." We'd reached a pear painting, and he reached forward to tickle it.

"Harry," I grinned uneasily and looked around. "Pear puppies do live in paintings… but they _do_ resemble dogs." Harry laughed again, and the painting slid open.

"Here." He grabbed my hand and led me through. An odd, very warm feeling shivered through me. When he dropped my hand, we were in the kitchens. I looked around, surprised.

"Harry! How did you find this place?" A house elf rushed up to us and bowed deeply. Hermione would have been appalled.

He grinned sheepishly. "A few friends."

"Would Sir and Miss like something to eat?" The house elf squeaked out, straightening the sheet around her body.

"That would be great." Harry said easily. He looked at me expectantly. I told the elf what I would like, as did Harry. She grinned so hard I thought her face would split into two when we both said please. She made a move to dash off, but Harry stopped her. "Winky?"

Winky jumped and said "Sir remembers me! How delightful! Yes, it is I, Winky."

He looked confused. "But… I thought you'd been fr— I mean" He rethought his words. "Allowed to wear clothing." She looked sad for a brief moment.

"Professor Dumbly-dore has taken me in as I requested." Her smile returned. "No longer a…" she shuddered. "Freed elf. Just Winky." Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, as long as that makes you happy. Where is Dobby?" He looked around cautiously, as to be able to spot the elf opposed to the elf surprising him.

"Dobby is cleaning the Gryffindor common room. Shall Winky tell him hello?"

"That would be great. Thanks Winky." She nodded and scampered off, pausing only to whisper 'Make Kreacher go away' audibly to another house elf. Harry acted as though he hadn't heard, but I noticed his fists clenching. I couldn't help but reach out and touch his arm gently. It was an involuntary response, and I automatically regretted it. I didn't want to scare him off. He didn't stare at me with his eyes wide in horror and he didn't shake me off. He looked at me, slightly embarrassed and gave me a small grin, which I returned.

"So, Potter. If you went into the feast, how did you happen to find me?" I said this in a joking way, but I was curious. He shrugged.

"Left early."

"Why?" I didn't mean to keep pressing, but I wanted to be a reporter when I graduated Hogwarts, and my inner investigator was begging for a response. Harry smiled cheekily at me.

"Felt like it." I whapped him lightly on the back of the head. He pretended to look shocked. Then he reached out, and faster than I could see it, he had me in a headlock.

"Harry!" I giggled out, delighted at his good humor. "Let go!"

"No." I struggled.

"Come on. If we keep up this playfulness, blue fuzz-bolats will want to join in! And they'll just tickle us." He laughed at me.

"Then let them come." Winky walked back to us with a tray full of food wobbling dangerously above her head.

"Would Sir and Miss like their food now?" We nodded. Thinking of something, I turned back to Harry.

"You went to the feast… are you still hungry?"

"Always am."

**There we go, a new chapter. I hope it's not too late for everyone, I'm trying to update at the VERY least twice a month. This story is the only one I'm actually having fun writing… but it won't all be as fluffy. I hope not. I'd like to thank the broken up band of Blink 182, without their music to listen to, my writer's block would have taken over.**

**One review that wants me to keep going, a new chapter. You know the drill... Please? Any feedback is great. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is late… Forgive me? I love you?

I've checked my elbows.

There aren't any marks. HOW is that possible? A luvver bug had to have bitten me. Why else would I be feeling this way? This stupid, giddy feeling I get whenever I think of Harry Potter. Why do I have to like someone so unattainable? I'm odd… but I'm not stupid. I'm not run by my emotions, and I'm so, so stubborn. Oh blast this all to hell. I've got to go to bed anyway.

Luna

I laid back into my sheets, unable to be comfortable. I tapped my foot against the bed board, and then started shaking my leg without realizing it. Damn nervous ticks.

"Loony! Knock it off!" Yelled Penny Radepel, one of my bunkmates awoken by my tapping noises.

"You know Penny, if you want to keep that horrid temper of yours under control, I'd suggest going to see Madam Pomfrey." I didn't really mean anything rude by it. I was just trying to be honest, and even helpful. But she took it badly.

"Silencio." She muttered, pointing her wand at me. I giggled in silence, thinking of the teacher's reactions when they found I wasn't able to answer their questions. I continued to tap my foot, but she snored on, obviously oblivious and in a deep sleep. I turned over. And over. And over. And sighed. Then I turned on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

My conclusion said itself to me. 'I like Harry Potter. And the mere idea of that is keeping me from going to sleep.

_Are you **kidding** me? _I asked myself. _Seriously, out of all the things to lie awake at night over, instead of puzzling over one of the world's problems, you lay here and think about a silly crush._ I banged my head against my pillow and forced my eyes shut. _How selfish._

That was my last thought before I sprang out of bed. I glanced at the clock that I'd stuck on the ceiling above my head. I was already five minutes late? How was that possible? I told myself last night when to wake up!

I was quickly losing control of myself. Blasted crushes.

I tied my hair back as quickly as I could, threw on my Hogwarts robe over a pair of purple pajamas and jammed my feet into black sneakers. My bag was packed and ready, thank the Lord. I tossed it over my shoulder and struggled with the fastenings of my robe. I flew out of my dorm room and ran down the steps. Well, I tried to, but I accidentally tripped and tumbled down half the flight. My shoulder ached in protest. I landed in a heap at the bottom of the steps, but I popped right back up, smiled and continued running.

I jogged down the corridors to Professor McGonagal's classroom and opened the door just as McGonagal was in the middle of calling role.

"Ms. Lovegood," she peered down at me through her glasses. "Please do share why you were late. I'm sure there is a fascinating excuse."

I opened my mouth to tell her— Well… I wasn't quite sure then what I was going to say at the moment. Either just that I'd overslept, or that I was late looking for yipsies (fairy's pets). I wouldn't know until I started talking, but when I tried to talk, nothing came out. I opened my mouth to speak again, and I couldn't talk. At that point I glanced at Penny Radpel's smirking face, and remembered that she'd cursed me last night. I pointed to my throat, hoping she'd understand me, and not see my purple pajamas.

She sighed. "Very well Ms. Lovegood." She muttered the counter curse under her breath. "5 points from Ravenclaw for tardiness." I nodded and went to my seat at the back of the class. Alone, naturally. Oh, don't misunderstand me. That didn't matter, of course. I hated losing points for my house, but I supposed it could have been worse. Professor McGonagal began to explain Vanishing Charms to the class. I tried to pay attention to her, I really did. But I kept losing focus.

I let my eyes trail down to the floor. I glanced at everyone's shoes. Everyone seemed to be wearing the uniform that they were supposed to be wearing under their robe. I tucked my legs up and pulled my cloak tighter around me. I imagined transfiguring Penny Radepel's brown shoes into rabbits. The thought of her hopping around made me giggle out loud, and the boy in front of me shot me an annoyed glance. I tugged my bag closer to me and pulled at the strings, which came undone. A new copy of the Quibbler was out, and I was desperate to see whether or not a recent article I'd written about had made it in.

My fingers danced toward it of their own free will, until I jerked my hand back and slammed it in my lap. The boy turned around again to glare at me, and I smiled at him anyway. He rolled his eyes at me and turned again. I didn't want that to happen, but oh well. 27.8 million years later (In my world's time, naturally) Transfiguration ended. In my world, time passes quite differently than it does in real life. Time is measured by excitement, by happiness. By my own perceptions. That was the lovely dreadfulness of my own world. I stuffed my book into my bag and grabbed _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and began to read it. I walked down the corridor to Charms with my head in my book, before I rammed into something hard covered with a soft material. I was propelled downwards like Neptune's whirlpool. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the hit.

Instead, I felt two hands grab my back and stop me from hitting the floor.

**THIS CHAPTER. Is wayyyy too short, and rough. But I had to stop It here, because, well. I'm a brat. That's basically it. Who stopped her? Harry or Malfoy or someone else? I haven't decided yet, so don't say it's predictable, do me a favor and cast your opinions if you do. This chapter is also cursed. I wrote it down, then lost the notebook, got writers block, rewrote the chapter with more detail, blew a fuse while typing this and lost most of it. Then our local area connection cable came undone, or whatever, and I had to wait for someone with a license to buy a new one. Please review if you want me, and I'm sorry I'm such a late idiot. OH! And new info. Do NOT insert CD first. The instructions on the modem thingy were wrong. **

Your Mom Is My Heart- I love your reviews! It always makes me feel good to see the parts that you like the most. Thanks so much for your support, and for reviewing all my chapters. : ) You are awesome, you make my world rock like Blink 182. Sorry, they just helped me rewrite this chapter, as did your support.

**Keishii- Thanks to you too! The first time I checked for reviews I didn't see yours and I got all sad, but then I checked back and it was there… it was really nice. I appreciate you taking the time to review so much even though I'm late… and short. (not just with my chapters, I really am short). But thanks, and I hope you like it.**

**Also, thanks to mini veela, petites sorcieres, MisSs005, and –RandomnessAndPie-AndAly- You are all so sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm slow at writing, you hate me, I suck, I tried, I didn't get that many reviews, so I wasn't quite that encouraged to write. I didn't feel so happy either, so I'm afraid that I tried to hard to make this chapter light a fluffy like my strawberry whipped yogurt. I'm so so sorry. And if you forgive me, I promise I'll send you all virtual Crumple Horned Snorkack shaped cookies… please forgive me? It's quarter till midnight, I've got school tomorrow and I'm working my butt off to finish this chapter to get it up for you all. Now it's 11: 46. I'm so losing sleep. I was up till 4:30 in the morning Friday and 3:00 yesterday… be a little tiny bit appeased. **

I found myself with my back inches from the floor, my breath caught in my throat, and staring up into Harry Potter's face. He pulled me back up and grinned uneasily.

"Hey Luna," He laughed a little nervously. "Um… are you alright?"

"Yeah." This came out rather breathily. _Nice Luna. _I thought. _You sound like one of the Gentlemen was trying to suck out your voice. _"I mean, yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you, it was very kind not to let me hit the ground. Especially considering that I knocked into _you_."

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Yeah well, I was waiting for you." I tilted my head, curious.

"No one's ever waited for me outside a class before. Do you need something?"

Harry rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "Actually, I was wondering if…" He broke off and looked at me full on. "Uh, if I could get a subscription to the Quibbler." Harry finally blurted out.

A warm bubbly feeling rose up inside of me and I grinned rather widely at him. "Well, sure Harry! Next month's addition is going to be great, you know. A whole section on the Minister's plans to replace candles with these orbs that will draw people to vampires!"

"That sounds great, Luna." He smiled, but he seemed disappointed in himself, like he'd just had the opportunity to catch a snitch, but had been to afraid to take the dive. We started walking together. "Where are you going next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, you're taking it?" He seemed surprised that I'd be interested in creatures that most people believed him, and I told him so. Harry looked a little sheepish and grinned nervously. "I just figured you'd be more involved with Divination." He told me with a shrug.

I shuddered, an involuntary reaction, and Harry laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of it, especially learning about the stars and such, but I liked Firenze teaching us better. Professor Trelawney… she is a good conversationalist, but…" I shrugged and trailed off. "Whenever she asks me what I see in the crystal ball, I tell her I see a dancing yellow smurf trying to attract a puffeskin, and she always finds that as a way to predict death." He laughed harder.

"Predicting death is the only way to get a good grade in that class." I nodded in agreement.

"Last year when I had Firenze as a teacher… that was a nice, optimistic year."

"When I had him he didn't seem to like the idea that humans could be very competent and Divination."

"He was probably right." I reasoned. "So few witches and wizards actually display real psychic ability."

"And some don't even remember it." Harry told me wryly. I nodded earnestly. A gaggle of 3rd year girls walked by us and blatantly ogled Harry and smiled at him. An unfamiliar feeling rose in my chest, and I shook my head to quell it. He however, was used to such attention and didn't even notice.

"That's the way it is with Crumple Horned Snorkaks! People see them and they're so excited and flustered they don't even remember." Harry smiled at me.

"Well, when you see one, you'll remember to keep a cool head."

"Oh well, of course." I teased him and tossed my hair mischievously. "I mean, I'm me." Harry shoved me playfully.

Draco Malfoy and his loyal band of brainless cronies rounded the corner and walked toward us. They made what seemed, in my humble opinion of course, a rather dramatic job of separating to walk around us. They all stared us down and Draco smirked at me. I thought this was all rather silly, so I couldn't help but laughing. Harry glanced at me, and started laughing at them too.

Please understand, I normally don't approve of laughing at other people, especially since he seemed to be so set on having his dramatic time. But it was all so childish and the laughter just bubbled out of me like when Ginny and I get bored in potions and add random things to the mixture and it bubbles over. I simply couldn't help it. The Slytherins around us that had nearly past looked affronted at our laughter and walked away haughtily. I couldn't help but notice Draco send me a lingering look and smirk, which I returned with a glare.

"That was… special." I told Harry, a little breathless from the laughter. He nodded and chuckled in agreement.

"I've got to get to class, but it was good seeing you, Luna." I smiled at him.

"It was lovely walking with you. Goodbye Harry."

"Bye Luna." He walked around the next turn and continued walking straight.

The rest of my day was boring in comparison. A few people tried to steal my books, but I managed to put them in my bag before they could. I mean, really. It was starting to become simply childish. Couldn't they think of something a tad bit more, well creative to do? They'd push me, call me Loony Luna and steal my things. It was all terribly, sadly…

Uncreative.

I sighed, and walked to the knights of armor who guarded the Ravenclaw common room.

"Luna!" A voice called to me. I didn't recognize it as one of my housemates, so I tilted my head at the suits of armor as though I was simply curious about them, and turned to walk away from the knights. I stopped once I was a good distance away from the armor. I was now instead in front of a portrait of a brown horse stubbornly pulling away from an angry and swearing auburn haired young man and pretended to study that.

It seems paranoid, yes, but secrecy about House location is vitally important. Especially to Ravenclaws. "Luna!" The voice called again. It was a girl, I was certain, and most girls were quite too embarrassed to talk to me. Except for… Ginny!

I turned around with a small, serene smile on my face. I don't know why, sometimes it's hard for me to actually show how excited I am with my facial expressions. Mum used to say that I always expressed everything in my eyes.

"Hello Gin." I greeted her with my nickname. My red headed friend bounced on her toes and smiled at me.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" She had something to tell me, I could plainly see that, but she wanted to be polite and get around all the introductory talk.

"I'm lovely. I just wish I could help this boy." I said, motioning to the picture. "And you, Ginny?"

"I'm fine, I'm just… hanging out." She linked her arm through mine and started tugging me along as if we were just going on a little stroll throughout the castle. I giggled a little at her silliness but walked with her anyway. "So Luna." Ginny looked at me and smiled, her hazel eyes alight with good humor and mischief. "Is anything new?"

"Of course things are new Ginny. New things happen every moment." She tugged my hair lightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh… I just. I know something you don't know." She sang.

I stopped dead in my tracks. If there was anything I was a sucker for, it was a good secret. It was my blasted curiosity, and my want to be a journalist. I spun around to face her. "What, Ginny?" I egged her on, knowing she wanted to tell me like Phlapers wanted to fly. "What do you know?"

She swatted at my head. "I'm not a dog, don't encourage me like one." I laughed at her. Ginny was the kind of person who you could actually relax around. I always wondered what she saw in me.

"Fine. You know what secrets do to me Ginny." I looked at her sadly. "What's new with you?" Ginny blushed unexpectedly like McGonagal would if she was caught starkers by the Weasley twins.

Which, by the way, she practically was one Christmas. Long story, I've never been so glad that I stayed over school for break.

Though I did pity McGonagal. And Fred and George, for that matter. Anyway, Ginny blushed bright, bright, bright red.

"Well…" She began slowly. "I think I have a crush on someone."

"Such as a certain Neville Longbottom?" I automatically guessed.

Ginny looked alarmed. "Luna! Shush! Do you realize—" She broke off into a whisper. "Someone could hear you!"

I looked at her. "Yes. I'm sure that they care who you like." I said, motioning to a large watercolor of a few drunken fairies singing at the top of their lungs.

"I'm just saying… there are spies everywhere." She said this so seriously I could tell that she actually thought that some portrait or something was listening to our conversation and just waiting to report it back to Neville, or an enemy of hers.

"You watch too much television." I informed her, thinking of all the action movies I'd seen over the summer when vacationing around the muggle world with my father.

"What's television?" Ginny looked at me interestedly.

"Never mind Ginny." I stopped and looked around at a black door I hadn't noticed before. Something about it just made me want to enter it. "What is that?" I asked her, looking at the door, completely intrigued.

"Well, Luna, we like to call those newfangled things doors nowadays!" She smirked, and in a very mature fashion I responded by sticking my tongue out at her. "C'mon we're going to miss curfew if we don't get back to our common rooms soon."

"Hold on." I said. The door was just. Drawing me nearer. I leaned my ear against it, and it was unnaturally, almost… bizarrely freezing. I pushed open the door a crack and saw the Grey Lady, Nearly Headless Nick, the Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron all sitting at a table looking upset. I motioned Ginny forward, and she came.

"This is awful! We must do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing while our students are practically being sentenced to a violent death!" Nick shouted angrily. The Fat Friar wrung his hands.

"This has gone on long enough. I say we go to Dumbledore." The Grey Lady said, turning her beautiful gaze upon the Bloody Baron, who looked simply furious at the entire situation.

"And trouble him even further? I agree, something must be done, but we can't just lay even more on the man. I think we should wait until we know more, then if absolutely necessary, we go to Dumbledore." The Baron looked at all the fellow ghosts around him. Nick looked livid and his head wobbled dangerously.

"I swear Baron, if one student is harmed, we will not wait to go to Dumbledore." Nick said to him.

"Agreed." The Grey Lady said, also looking angry. "We will not risk putting students safety in jeopardy. If the situation calls for it, action will be taken." The Friar nodded quickly, and the Baron looked at her and nodded slowly. "

"Alright," The Friar said. "I see our business is done goodnight everyone."

Nick looked at the Grey Lady, who raised an eyebrow at the Friar's pleasantries. The both got up to leave together.

"Bloody—" Ginny swore, and we sprinted away.

"Night Ginny!" I yelled.

"Night!" She called back once we reached our separation point.

"EGO adveho sub votum requiro scientia." I whispered to the knights once I got just outside my common room. I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed, dead tired.

"Luna, you're such a loon. Get in here at a normal time." One of my housemates snapped at me angrily.

"What dictates normal time?" I asked, confused.

"Loony twit." She muttered.

So sadly unoriginal.

**Review… please? I'm losing so much sleep over this.**

**Latin translation (um, I think)- I come under the wish to seek knowledge**

**Lame. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hate me. Go ahead. I'm stupid and unworthy of you… but I need your encouragement! Please review. I'm sorry. Free cookies for everyone… Sorry.

Harry's POV 

"So you didn't ask her out?" Ron asked me incredulously when Ginny told him the news.

"I couldn't!" I tried to defend myself. "She was, well, **there**, and I just couldn't." There? I mentally berated myself. That was the only word for it. I couldn't just ask her out like a normal girl. I mean, she was, well, special.

And not in a "stop playing with the fire" kind of special.

"Well, here's the thing about asking girls out Harry," Ginny began sweetly. "They _do_ have to be there."

"I know…." I trailed off and shoved my hands through my hair. "I just couldn't, okay?" Ron rolled his eyes at me. I whacked him with the quill pen that was lying in front of me.

"Very mature, Harry." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Look, Harry," Ron started, "We've all adjusted to the whole you liking Loony… I mean," I tensed and glared at him. He paused and continued with, "Luna. So you can't just do nothing like you did with Ginny. I mean, I had to watch her slobbering all over all those other guys." I shifted a little. It was uncomfortable for me to talk about last year when I was with Ginny. We were friends now and things weren't weird between us, but still. It was just… weird.

Ginny, on her behalf looked angry. "Ron." Her nostrils flared. "I did not, as you so eloquently put it 'slobber' on anyone. At least not in public where you could see." She finished with a smirk. I snorted, but Ron looked furious, so I covered it with a (what I thought was very convincing) cough.

"What do you mean 'not in public?' Where were you doing this slobbering!? And with who?" He demanded.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny replied smugly. Ron glared back at her angrily. Personally, I was thrilled to have the both of them distracted. I didn't know why I couldn't ask Luna out. I was being dumb. She wouldn't say no… she was too sweet.

_But she's also very honest._ A stupid voice countered back in my head.

And very nice. I argued back.

_But maybe she'd find it nicer not to lead you on._

If I could glare at my own brain, I'd have done it right then.

Luna's POV 

The next day around 11 pm I kept thinking about the ghost's conversation I'd overheard. It was worrying me. Not that many things don't worry me. I tend to over think things, so I worry about many things. Muggle's political situations, the extinction of Crumple Horned Snorkacks. But this was a worry that I couldn't avoid. This worry grabbed me by the throat, shoved me up against a wall and rooted itself into my head.

I sat down in the library and went into my distress mode. I put my thumb and middle finger on either side of the bridge of my nose and stuck my index finger in the middle of my forehead, where everyone's supposed "third eye" is located. I heard footsteps coming and my very brief peace was shattered. I didn't move from my position though.

"Hello, Luna." Draco Malfoy drawled. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I smiled very slightly up at him.

"Hello, Draco. I never knew you were one to go to the library. I thought you just bullied people into doing your homework or got out of doing the assignment." I told him the first thing that popped into my mind, and he looked a little surprised. He didn't miss a beat though.

"There are some things here I want to check out." He said, and for the oddest reason smirking. Maybe a Nodel whispered a funny joke into his ear. I shook my head a little; just to make sure none were coming near me. It would be dreadful if the both of us started laughing helplessly.

"Oh! Well, then I'm sorry to keep you waiting here. Go ahead and check out the things you'd like. Don't let me hold you up."

Malfoy sat down in the chair across from mine. And simply stared at me.

I waited politely a moment. He didn't say anything, just looked at me intently. I blinked at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "Did you want something?" I asked curiously.

He didn't take his eyes off me and shook his head no. I looked around, puzzled. "Aren't you going to check something out?"

"I am." He answered me without stopping his persistent stare. I shifted a little in my seat, confused.

"The books are over there." I said, jerking my head toward them.

"I know. I'm not checking out books." Then it all clicked into place. He meant he was checking me out. Very, very odd.

"You know?" Suddenly I was snappy with him, "If you're going for the gold in the world's most annoying stare contest, I think you've got it in a dragon skin bag." I gathered up my books and left the library, wondering what in the wizarding world had gotten into him.

Frappies change people's behavior, but only if the person has been bathed in moonlight for 20 years. And Draco was only 17. Suddenly, I got a weird tingly feeling in my back, like someone was watching me. I felt a quiver run up my spine, and slowly I turned to see if Draco was watching me. I only saw the Grey Lady, floating along silently beside Nearly Headless Nick. I flushed and remembered the conversation I'd overheard. She came toward me.

"Hello, Luna." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hello." I told her politely.

"You shouldn't be wandering the corridors out by yourself." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. "Really, Luna. It's a bad idea."

"I won't do it again." I said… but unless I became miraculously magnetic to people, I'd be alone a lot.

"Nicholas." The Grey Lady called to Nearly Headless Nick, who came toward us. He looked more withdrawn than I'd ever seen him. He smiled tightly at me. "Are any of your students still out? Older students, I mean." I started to break in.

"_I'm_ one of the older students at Hogwarts." I contradicted. "I'm a sixth year."

"And there are seventh years." Nick left, presumably in search of an older, trustworthy student. I looked at her, completely puzzled.

"I'm sorry." She told me. "But I'd do it for any other student in my house. I've done it to two other students, not just you." I knew that she was worried about me being alone in the halls more than any one. I was by myself more than anyone else in Ravenclaw.

"Got two!" Nick said, turning around the corridor, looking considerably more cheerful. He waved two students in my direction, and my heart sank a little. Not because I was unhappy with the two people who would be accompanying me. Because I knew I'd interrupted something. At least, their rumpled hair indicated that I had.

Ron and Hermione were the two students. Hermione looked embarrassed and a little angry (most likely with Ron laughing hysterically) and a little sad (probably because I was alone). We weren't friends per say, but she was a compassionate person. I looked down and blushed. Yes, I'd most definitely interrupted something. Nick's constant laughter didn't help.

"I already told them where to go." Nick said, at the Grey Lady's look of surprise and irritation he continued, "I meant I told them where to take her so she could get back to her common room. I didn't tell them where the Ravenclaw common room is. I don't know, for heaven's sake." She narrowed her eyes at him, and he adjusted his neck ruff.

"Goodnight, Luna." The Grey Lady told me.

"Goodnight."

Hermione came to stand by me. She smiled, a little embarrassed obviously.

"Sorry, Hermione," I muttered. Ron ran his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"You're fine, Luna." She said, apparently beginning to get over her discomfiture and starting to slip back into her 'I'm a Hogwarts prefect' role. She started walking briskly down the hall, with me following her, and Ron bringing up the tow.

"So, uh, Luna." Ron started. I looked at him, and he scratched his head. "What were you doing out so late?"

"It didn't seem that late." I told him earnestly. At his confused look I sad, "I mean, I was at the library." Hermione turned her head and unexpectedly grinned at me.

"Oh," was all he said. I would have asked him what they were doing out so late. But, well, I think I already knew. We lapsed into a silence. "I'm glad none of us got caught by Snape."

I nodded furtively. "That man." I said, "He must have been bitten by a Notrix Vir fairy."

"I do hate that man." Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah," Ron laughed, "That man's got a stick up his a—"

"I'd think it wise if you did not finish that sentence, Mr. Weasley." A smooth, cold voice cut in. We turned simultaneously. Severus Snape, with his tall form and greasy black hair was staring at us. "Now what would three young students like yourselves be doing this time of night?"

"I'm Head Girl! Patrolling!" Hermione squeaked out.

"Prefect." Ron said, raising his hand slightly.

Oh, blast. I was supposed to have an excuse now. I'd never been particularly good at lying. I was an honest, say what you think person. "I'm," I paused, not sure of what to say. Defeated, I finished, "… in detention tomorrow." Snape looked pleased.

"Eight o' clock, sharp, Ms. Lovegood." He turned and slinked into the darkness.

"He can say love!" Ron muttered to me, under his breath. He feigned shock. "I'm speechless." I giggled, and we continued our journey.

**Okay, that last bit was NOT pointless. I promise :). I'm so sorry this was late once again, and not very plot packed. I'll do better next time… Scout's Honor (by the way, I was never a girl scout, so the next chapter might not be better. I'm not the strongest writer in the world, I just like it.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm a dirty, filthy, no good liar. But for the extreme lateness of this chapter, I have a few good reasons, so hear me out, please. First, my old computer turned into a dirty skank and every single time I tried to turn it on, it would go to a blue screen. So this partially completed chapter, along with many word documents and my iTunes weren't backed up and lost forever to the evil machine now sitting beside my dresser. Shoots evil glare at the thing. Then, after I'd done my best to retype the part I'd gotten done, I got writer's block. And I'm in my school's summer play and I have one of the leads, and this week is what the directors call 'Hell Week', which is completely appropriate. I'm trying my friends, I really am.**

**Luna's POV**

Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. Here I was, in detention tomorrow, with a crush on Harry Potter. Lovely job Luna. Really. I sighed and laid down on my bed. The other Ravenclaw girls who shared my dormitory with me glared and whispered to each other. I ignored them and rolled over on my side. My eyes rested on my butterbeer cap necklace. I hadn't worn it in a while.

I remember when I started it. I'd been seven years old and I was sitting in the garden with my mum watching the sun set. We were sitting on a soft blue blanket and drinking butterbeers. I'd stated to my mother that sun sets were very pretty, but they only happened once a day, and they were gone all too soon. She'd smiled at me and asked what I thought wouldn't go too soon, but was very pretty. I wasn't sure at first. Then I plucked up my bottle cap from the blanket and showed her.

"These," The seven year old me had declared, "Are lovely. And they won't go away under a horizon." And after that the bottlecap necklace had begun. I lifted the necklace from my bedside table and put it on around my neck. I finally managed to curl up and fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning in a completely different position at the opposite end of the bed, but my fingers were wrapped around the necklace. I didn't wake up entirely by my own choice. I awoke to a loud "Loooooooony Lovegood!" Being screeched into my ear. I heard the chatter of other girls as they awoke as well.

I narrowed my eyes and saw Peeves floating beside me. He blew a raspberry at me. I exhaled noisily. "Peeves," I began tiredly. "Please tell me you did not barge in here and wake up everyone in the dorm room for the sake of throwing half-baked insults at me."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Like that was anything new, really. The other girls tittered about the oddness of me before falling back asleep. I stared at the clock I had charmed onto the ceiling above me.

6:03 am. What a terrible time to be awoken at. Breakfast at the Great Hall wouldn't start until at least 7:00. I flopped over. At this point in time I realized it was utterly pointless to keep up with the pretense of sleeping. I wasn't tired anymore. I sat up, closed the curtains around the bed and dressed into my school clothes quietly. I slipped my wand behind my ear and pulled my hair back so it wouldn't be in my face all day long. I took my school bag with me in case I decided to go straight to breakfast after exploring around a bit, and walked out of the Ravenclaw common room. The knights in armor in front of the door greeted me with a sleepy 'Ello, Luna.' I said hello back and continued my journey quietly.

I shuffled my way along the corridor, unsure of where to go, exactly. After turning a few corners and spying what I was _sure _was a flying knaper, I ended up at a dead end. At least, what appeared to be one. I walked slowly toward the wall, thinking of the wall in front of platform 9 ¾. I gingerly pressed on the wall. I turned to go after it did nothing, but my robe (which was a little too long for me) brushed the bottom bricks of the wall, and noiselessly, half of the door slid up. I began to duck under it, but something stopped me. What if the wall slid down behind me and I was trapped? What if there was something… someone there? I couldn't just simply go alone, that was idiocy. Not insanity, something everyone seemed to be sure I was so familiar with, but sheer idiocy.

As aware of this idiocy as I was, a huge part of me wanted to go through the door and see what the other side of the room held. I straightened up and the door slid back down. I made a mental note of where I was and turned around, prepared to go to the Great Hall and wait until breakfast was served. While walking along a path my feet knew so well, I fancied myself an observer outside of my own body. I seemed to be different than others, my mind relying mostly on my Id, but I still had my morals very much in tact, thank you. But I found myself observing my mind rather than making my decisions for it. For example, liking Harry Potter. That was most definitely something my psyche had decided for itself. I couldn't help it.

I didn't realize that I was at the Great Hall until I ran into the door and fell backwards on my buttocks.

_Lovely, Luna._ I thought to myself. _Really, just bloody __**lovely**_ I sat there for another moment, gathering my thoughts before beginning to pick myself up off the floor. I stopped in the process however because of hearing an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"You know," said the drawling tone, "No one is going to help you up. There's no use waiting around for help." I could hear the sneer in the words. The simple cold sounds of the voice made me see pictures of icicles and cold, swirling fog in my head. Sometimes when a voice has enough character and I'm in the right state of mind, I picture the tone of voice a person has in my head.

"Thank you for the tip, Draco." I responded politely. I refrained from telling him that I was attempting to get up before he rudely made his comments to me. I really was beginning to dislike him, but I didn't want to snap at him in case he was simply trying to offer me some advice. I got up off the floor, not really paying any heed to him. To my surprise, he gathered up my books that had slipped out of my bag and held the mentioned books and bag in his arms. He started walking as if he expected me to follow him. "You have my books." I told him, surprised that he'd forgotten so quickly.

"I know," He informed me coolly, "I'd like you to walk into the Great Hall with me while I talk to you about a proposition, and I figured that you wouldn't talk to me without something in it for you."

"But… They're my books," I was mildly shocked that he'd take my books, "I need my school things."

"Exactly. I knew you wouldn't talk to me without a bribe." Draco said this with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a Slytherin, you know," I was confused at my own sharp retort, but I continued, "I don't always need an enticement to simply be spoken to." Draco actually laughed at my response.

"So, there's a new Hogsmeade date posted, if you noticed."

"I didn't." I turned my head to look at him as we walked into the Great Hall. He seemed a little puzzled by my quick response.

"Ah, well… there is one. And I reasoned that someone with the least bit of common sense, which, surprisingly enough includes you, would want to come with me." I waited a moment before deciding how to respond.

"May I have my books back?" I had to ask first. He handed them to me, slightly leering. "Honestly, I don't want to."

He looked surprised. And angry. Coldly he asked, "And, why, may I ask, would that be?" For such an arrogant jerk, he could be very polite when he wanted to be.

"I don't like you. At all. As a person, as a friend, as a romantic figure. You're rather bigheaded and rude to some of my good friends. I don't like it, and once again, I don't like you." Draco looked furious at me and he opened his mouth, presumably to say something cruel to me.

However, his sentence was interrupted by the doors banging open and floods of students beginning to pour into the Hall. I let myself blend into the crowd and wound up sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to a few fifth years I didn't know. They looked at me rather oddly. I sort of felt like an idiot, but, well, I didn't honestly care if I looked like an idiot. I mean, what I'd done was quite clever. Draco was not one to simply walk up the Gryffindor table just for the hell of it. Even if he did notice me there, I doubted whatever else he wanted to say to me wasn't nearly important enough to approach a table full of people who loathed him.

"Luna?" I heard a voice call me coming from further down the table I was at.

"Hello, Ginny." I said to my red haired friend like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. As if I sat there everyday and didn't figure she'd think anything about it.

"What're you doing over here?" She waved me over to a seat next to her, which I gladly took. Much the relief of the fifth years around me.

I looked at her a little uncertain before answering her question, "Well, I was sitting here." I thought that was the answer she was looking for. I didn't really think too much deeper into it. She just laughed and took that for my answer. A few seconds of comfortable silence after that, Neville Longbottom passed behind both of us, headed for a seat a little farther down the table. I presumed he was going to sit alone, but that didn't seem right for him. Neville was the type who needed to be included. I could be okay being a loner, but Neville needed friends. I got my resolve and called to the boy who used to be slightly afraid of me. "Neville?" I called, hoping my voice was appealing enough to get him to stop. "Would you like to sit by Ginny and I?"

He turned a funny shade of red after looking at Ginny. Who, coincidentally was looking at me like she wanted to drown me in the glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. "Uh, well, um, sure!" He turned and walked, only a little clumsily to us and sat across from Ginny and I. I smiled at him and he returned it, a little less tentatively than he normally would have. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ginny said in a slightly higher voice than usual. Not that most people would notice. They had a few short moments of awkward conversation until really getting into a good talk about their new teachers and classes. I took that as my cue to leave and slip back to the Ravenclaw table. As I got up and began walking to my House's table, my eyes locked with the gaze of a certain emerald haired young man with shaggy black hair. I smiled at him and then looked up toward the ceiling/sky in hopes to distract myself. Which didn't work.

Stupid ceiling must be broken or something.

Later that night I walked slowly down to the dungeons, dreading my upcoming attention. Not to say that my walk down wasn't interesting. I counted cracks in the stones on the way down and started imagining how each crack got there. I was so into a story I was imagining about a girl with an abnormally large left pinky toe that I rammed into the door leading to Snape's office. After taking a moment to gather myself and my thoughts, I pushed open the door. Snape sat in an aged old chair behind his old, rotting desk looking rather amused. I assumed he'd realized that I'd collided with the door.

"Lovely to see you on time Ms. Lovegood," He said sarcastically. I bit back a rude retort and busied myself by looking at other's in the room with my same unfortunate fate of detention with Snape.

There were two Ravenclaws, one with a very square jaw and… Harry. Damn. He actually looked happy to see me and smiled at me. Feeling uncharacteristically shy I blushed slightly and returned the smile.

Snape spoke to the occupants of his room and broke the moment between us. "Tonight, you will all be cleaning out the jars of the animals and potion ingredients in my classroom and office, refilling them with the appropriate liquids and putting the animals and ingredients back in your jars. With no magic."

I grimaced. This was to be a disgusting job. I tried my best to look on the Brightside, maybe this would be a great learning experience for an investigative reporter. Still, I couldn't help but shudder as I looked at the things in jars, most of which I had no idea of what they were.

"I want you all to make sure every last jar is appropriately cleaned. The right liquids for specific animals are in that cupboard, and a list of what liquid goes with what animal or potion ingredient is on my desk." He then swept out of his room, leaving us with this gruesome task. The two Ravenclaws moaned as soon as he left and tittered to each other. Suddenly the door opened with a bang, and Professor Snape walked into the room. In a silky and cold voice he informed us that there was to be no talking. And that he'd know if we did.

Harry was the first one to get a jar. He slowly walked up to it and picked a purple jar with something jelly like suspended into it. I followed suit and soon after the Ravenclaws did too. We all got our cleaning supplies and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, I gathered up my courage and opened my jar. A putrid scent filled the room. We all moaned in disgust and recoiled. After a few moments, the square jawed Ravenclaw opened her jar. Instead of the scent of my jar overbearing hers, it only added to the disgusting stench. Harry and the other Ravenclaw opened there jars and the smell got worse. We all dumped our jars contents in the bucket we'd each been provided and started cleaning them out. It was a truly revolting duty. I glanced up at Harry, and to my embarrassment, he was looking at me. We both shot our gazes down quickly.

An hour and a half later I kept stealing looks at Harry, and sometimes, he'd catch me. The smell was much worse, even if it didn't seem impossible to get any more repulsive. We were about three fourths of the way done with the jars, but I'd learned to breathe in through my mouth, but it still got to me. The square jawed Ravenclaw finally turned and vomited from the stink. We stood there, unsure of what to do. Harry began walking to her with his wand, probably to clean it by magic, but Snape walked in to check our progress. He saw the girl, and disgusted, he cleaned the vomit with a muttered 'Scourgify' and sent her on her way.

"I'd hurry with that cleaning if I were you," Snape said to us all coldly, but it seemed he was enjoying himself. I saw Harry glare at him. But he kept cleaning, as did we. Exactly 31 minutes later, we finished and hurried to put everything back in order. We then left, knowing our work was done without checking in with Professor Snape. When I walked out into the corridor, it was like being reborn. The clean smell was amazing. The other Ravenclaw sped off, not wanting to be around me any longer, I presume, but Harry stayed by me and smiled.

"Hey, Luna," He said. He sounded a little nervous to me, but I was probably imagining that.

"Hello," I started, "That was… disgusting."

"Oh my God," He rolled his eyes, "Only Snape would think up such a disgusting punishment." I smiled at him. Then, slowly I looked at him in horror. "What?" He was alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"No, don't be upset. I just need you to… smell me. I'm afraid I smell like that dreadful place."

Harry blushed and looked down. "If-If you need me to I will, I guess." He stepped a little closer to me and took the material around my neck and brought it to his nose. This brought us into rather close proximity. "Y-you don't smell like the room."

"Are you sure?" I was worried that I'd keep up my housemates with the smell, and I really didn't want to deal with them at the moment.

"Yeah," He smiled at me and looked into my eyes. "You smell good." Harry was still holding onto my robe, although I wasn't bothered very much. I found myself staring into his eyes, which were almost hypnotic. I was a little frightened of the fluttery feeling I was getting in my stomach and my lightheadedness. But in a good way, I suppose. I felt myself start to blush (really, this was very odd.)

"Thanks," I said, my voice coming out weaker than I'd meant. He moved his hand up my neck and under my jaw and took another step closer to me. My breathing was becoming slightly shallow from his closeness and I felt my knees getting weak, much like in the romance novels Ginny had always told me about. Harry smiled at me a little and leaned his head in a little. I thought he was going to kiss me. I knew I wouldn't mind. At all. But, as fate would have it I heard the stumbling walk of Filch and we sprang apart. We wouldn't be in trouble because we'd just had detention, but if we were caught in that position, we'd be in a ton of trouble. "I've got to get to my House, I told him."

"Me too," Harry said, looking sheepish. "Night!" He walked the other way, anxious to get away from the slightly awkward situation. I went to my dormitory in a slight trance. Which, of course was a bad idea because I'd walked into a few walls and statues on my way. I got to the Ravenclaw housing quarters, banged up, confused and lightheaded. But… I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy as I went to bed and thought about seeing Harry the next morning at breakfast.

I was in way over my head, and I didn't seem to mind.

**I'm done, I'm sorry this is late and short but I'm so tired and I've got to go to rehearsal soon and I just want to sleep. Please review if you're still interested. And I will try to write longer chapters, and update sooner. I love you reviewers, you all rock my world so hard. Thank you all so much for your support, and if I've forgotten to reply to you, I'm so sorry, I will on your next review. Hint, please review? **


	8. The REAL Chapter 8

**Hey there... remember me? Miss me? At all? I hope so. I'm so sorry for everything. Gosh, how much do you hate me? Well... here's is the much delayed chapter 8. If you haven't given up on me, I applaud you!! If you have, I can't blame you. But I am back on this pen name, at least to finish this story. This is probably going to be it for Jen Summers, then I'm probably just gonna keep publishing under my new name that I had to get with my new computer. I hope you enjoy, and remember... I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I could wait this long to add to a story and not feel terrible about it. As it is, I feel awful for letting anyone down. **

"Sit." The cold voice commanded. They obeyed. "Does everyone remember where we left off?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Good. I'll leave them to you then, Macnair."

"Yes, my Lord." The deep voice replied. It struck me as ironic that a man who seemed so confident and self-assured could simply fade into a meek, eager servant to a high pitched voice. Macnair continued. "Now, when killing a Muggle, what are our guiding principles?"

They responded, "Efficiency in time of combat, torture for sport." The light haired man smiled.

"Good." He conceded succinctly. I stared in horror at his audience. Blank, dead eyes came back at me. Not aware anything but the light haired man who was teaching them. They were young, only eleven or twelve years of age.

"Hey!" I yelled at the small boy closest to me. "What the hell is going on?" He stared straight ahead, not abashed at my blatant yelling and disregard for the man who they all seemed to revere so much. I tried the child next to him: Nothing. I rounded on Macnair. "What are you doing to them!" He also ignored me, and continued writing on the board.

There was a young girl who was actually looking at me. I ran up to her and demanded to know what was happening. Instead of cowering down under me, as most children her age would have, she tilted her head at me, her hair spilling over her narrow shoulder. She looked at me as if she was not sure what to make of me, and she had pity in her eyes. I went to grab her as gently as I could while making her understand how upset I was. My hands passed through her arms. Her pearly blue arms.

She was a ghost.

And so was I.

I bolted upright, sweating and shaking. I hated getting these nightmares. I felt like a child again, haunted by flashes of green light. I glanced around my dorm at my bunkmates, who seemed undisturbed. Ron was snoring softly, his limbs thrown out in every direction. Dean looked like he was about to fall off the bed. Neville shifted. No one was plagued by these mentally unsettling dreams the way I was. I threw myself back on my bed.

"Merlin, I hate Mondays," Were the first words any of us in the dorm heard.

Seamus growled at Ron, "It's not even Monday, you twit." Ron shot him a nasty look.

Neville looked at us nervously. "Guys, come on, knock it off." Seeing that his words had no affect on our overly irritable friends, he continued, "Seriously, before Dean and Harry and I hex the hell out of you." The pseudo threat broke the tension, and soon we'd returned to horsing around in the morning.

"Harry," Ron told me seriously, "I love the hair. I mean, did your wand back fire or are you naturally that lucky?" This lighthearted humor that was apparent through are room was a sharp contrast to the panic I felt last night. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

"Don't be jealous, Ron. I can tell you went through a lot of work to get that cowlick on the side of your head. Don't be hard on yourself." I fired back, somewhat redeemed. He grinned, and we all continued with our dreaded morning preparations. After we'd finished, Ron and I met up with Hermione in the common room. He greeted her with a peck on the cheek, as was there custom. I'd taken to this rather gracefully if I do say so myself. Not that I do, that'd be weird.

"How was detention, Harry?" Hermione asked me while we were walking to the Great Hall, looking at me reproachfully. Before I could respond, she cut me off. "I hope it helped you realize that my position as Head Girl will do absolutely _nothing _to save you from detention when you insist on pulling childish pranks. Really, Harry. Was it necessary to transform your hawk into a miniature version of Snape? Was it worth it in the long run? I think not."

I smiled at her and met Ron's eye. "It was still bloody brilliant." He mouthed, attempting to hide this from Hermione. But her eagle eyes missed nothing.

"Ronald! I simply don't see how wasting valuable study time in detentions that could have been so easily avoided is amusing!"

"And that, Hermione, is why we don't take you anywhere fun," I retorted, grinning fully now.

"I'm quite glad of that," She sniffed at me.

Ron seemed to be enjoying the fact that Hermione's diatribe was aimed at someone other than himself this early in the morning, when Hermione tended to be her crankiest. "But seriously," He asked, "How was it? What'd he make you do? Something that would totally degrade you and knock down your self worth."

"Yeah," I responded casually, "You know, the usual." He laughed at me, and Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lovely Harry, really." She rebuked me sarcastically.

I decided to tell them the disgusting truth, even if I rather would have forgotten about the whole thing. Aside from everything that happened _after_ detention, that is. "He made us clean out the jars he keeps in his office, with no magic, and replace the liquid in them. The stench was bleedin' unbearable." I shuddered at the memory.

"Ugh," Ron said, completely repulsed. I'm about to go eat.

"Like you'll have any trouble," Hermione told him. She turned to me and continued, "But that can't have been safe! Some of those chemicals must be toxic, I'm sure of it!"

"That was probably the point," I told her bluntly. Ron snorted at me, easily amused. She furrowed her eyebrows together, considering what I'd just said. Ron helped her open up the colossal wooden doors to the Great Hall. Oh our way to our usual spot in at the Gryffindor table, I caught a glimpse of dark blonde waves at the Ravenclaw table and couldn't stop the rush of blood that came to my face. Unsure of how to react after almost kissing this girl with the dark blonde waves last night… I ducked my head. I tried to do this subtly to avoid searing questions from Hermione, but to no avail. She gave me a funny look.

"Harry, you look ill." Oh, perfect. Really, exactly what a guy with a crush on a girl in very close proximity wants to hear. Of course she wasn't that close, but I felt like she was much closer than she really was. I was probably just hyper-aware of Luna or something.

"I'm fine," I croaked out, less manly than I'd intended it. She smiled at me, but I could see the concern in her eyes that had not yet passed. She followed my inadvertent glances' path and landed on the current possessor of my affections. She smiled at me brightly, and I shot her a look that begged 'Please, don't say anything.' Ron, however, caught this look.

When we sat down, he leaned over and muttered, "Alright, mate?" I shot a pointed glance at Luna. "What?" He asked blankly, clearly not getting it. Hermione, overhearing our conversation rolled her eyes at him.

"He likes her." She said, exasperated with him.

"I knew that, 'Mione." Ron responded, looking affronted at the idea that he had no idea who I was interested in while she did. "Excuse me if I think that Harry has more on his mind than the opposite sex." With a quick glance at me, he hastily added "No offense, Harry."

"None taken." I was glad they were getting on with another one of their rants rather than ask me my reason for being embarrassed around Luna. I knew what there reactions would be. Hermione would squeal at what she thought was the overall cuteness of it, and Ron would roll his eyes, annoyed that I'd been so close to actually going for it and not finishing. I wasn't in the mood for that right now. I sometimes wished that my friends didn't pry so much.

I felt a bit guilty after thinking that. They did just care. But sometimes I just wanted someone who could tell when I actually wanted to talk about something.

_Which I do have, with Luna._ After that thought entered my head, I quickly looked down to hide my mortified look from the rest of the Great Hall. As soon as my brief peace had started, it ended when Ginny sat down. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed being around Ginny. She was funny, and clever, and had been amazingly supportive of my pathetic attempts to start something with Luna. But at the moment, I don't think I could handle anyone talking about Luna when all I wanted to do was kick myself for not grabbing her and kissing her the second I had a chance to.

As I'd predicted, as soon as I sat down, Ginny started in on me. "I noticed you and Luna both had detention last night. Have any fun?" Her words were laced with suggestion, and I shot her a sour look in response. "I may have to take these matters into my own hands." She told me.

"Don't even think about it, Gin." Instead of realizing the terrifying threat I'd just given her, she had the gall to laugh.

"You may be the Big Bad in your mind Harry, but you don't scare me." With that, she left her semi-full plate and flounced away, announcing to everyone at the table that she'd just called a seat-check. I didn't bother to watch where she was going, and instead turned my attention to Ron and Hermione.

They'd stopped their bickering and were quietly conversing about what Hermione had done while they were apart this summer on her brief vacation to Australia with her parents. Her fingers rested halfway under his, and although I knew it must have been paining him, Ron was eating with his left hand. The quiet intimacy of the moment made me feel a little awkward around them. I'd get over it. I was fine with them being a couple, but when they shared couple moments, it was a little strange.

I was quickly distracted from this however, when I saw Ginny in my peripheral vision, huffing and stomping over to us. Hermione looked at her strangely. Ginny, too irritated to speak, jerked her head backwards to the Ravenclaw table. Ron, Hermione and I turned to look at the source of her frustration.

Frustration was not the emotion that gripped me when I realized what was happening.

Fury was a bit more accurate. Something roared inside me. It didn't feel like a monster in my chest. It felt more like a fire that was running through my muscles. It was partially adrenaline coursing through my veins. My body was begging me to hit something.

Draco Malfoy, that pale, pointed little bugger, was leaning over Luna talking rather closely into her ear. Luna did not look upset, she did not look affronted. She looked indifferent. He leaned a little closer to her, his lips practically brushing her ear (at this point I realized my hands were clenched into tight fists and my feet were planted on the floor as if I was about to push away from the bench). Then, finally, with no response from her, he smirked infuriatingly and walked back to his own table. With his departure came Ginny's who marched over to Luna, grabbed her by her arm and practically dragged her over to the Gryffindor table with no explanation other than, "You're sitting with me from now on!"

I gulped a swig of pumpkin juice and prepared to look like an idiot for the rest of the meal.

….. ….. ….. …..

I'm glad I'd prepared myself. I could barely bring myself to _look_ at Luna throughout the whole meal without remembering how strangely wonderful she had felt so close to me. So how was I supposed to react with this? I knew Ginny would kill me if I didn't act on these feelings soon. But seriously, what if things got out of hand like they did with Cho? I shuddered at the memory.

A worse thought came to my head. What if I didn't react, and someone else, such as Malfoy did?

**Not as good as you all deserve. Trust me, I know. But this chapter did have its purpose. I hope you can see some sort of improvement in my writing from my older chapters. And on my next chapter, Luna's POV is back, which I know more people enjoy. I know it's a lot to ask, and more than I deserve, but I need to know if you guys still want me, so if you can, hit the button and review, please! (Feel free to yell at me and tell me I suck.)**


End file.
